


Smooth

by byakuzee



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuzee/pseuds/byakuzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're serious about this? You're seriously handing me your phone-number?" In which Link tries to ask a girl for a drink and the girl, surprisingly, agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drinks and Pumpkin Pies.

**Author's Note:**

> I was saddened by the lack of modern AUs for this pairing, so this is my humble attempt at writing one for them. Key-word being 'attempt'.

Link was a natural at handling kids, he understood them and didn't find them annoying or needy like his peers thought they were. That was why he was the number one choice for babysitting the town's kids in his teenager years.

Kids liking him had its advantages, he was always spared from whatever pranks or plans they cooked in their mischievous minds and he always got sweets handed to him every day (he really should stop eating those regularly though). He was happy with them, he wasn't blessed with a family to call his own so he appreciated the fact that they looked up to him as if he were their big brother.

Though kids liking him had its disadvantages.

"Can you teach me how to ask a girl out, Link?"

Mainly _that._

Today, while eating a quick breakfast at Telma's diner, Colin shyly entered and sat across his table, looking as though he had a lot on his mind. When he asked what was troubling him, Colin answered with that.

Link almost spilled his milk in his surprise. "What?"

Colin looked down, as if he found a sudden interest in the table. "There's this... girl in my school I want to ask out but I don't know how..."

He wasn't sure if he was the right person to take advice from; after all he only had one girlfriend in his entire life, Ilia. Not to mention that it was  _her who asked him out first_  back when they were in the ninth grade.

They broke up two years after that, reasoning that they worked better as friends. And true to that, they were still friends to this day.

Later, he got too immersed in his work at the Ordon ranch to bother dating. And now at twenty one, he was as knowledgeable as Colin was regarding asking people out.

He wanted to say 'no'. He wanted to tell him that he really,  _really_  wasn't the most suitable person for that. But the way Colin was looking at him pleadingly got him to sigh in defeat and agree to teach him.

"Uh... first, you try to be subtle. For example: offer to carry her books or buy her a drink - juice or milk in your case - If she refused, back off. You don't want to annoy her now, do you?"

_Wow, I almost convinced myself, who knew I had it in me?_

Colin absorbed his advice, paying him all of his attention.

He continued, "If she accepted, try to be as casual as possible and then confess your feelings. Hopefully then, she'll agree to go out with you. If she didn't, be mature about it."

Colin nodded and then asked the question that ruined his act, "How can I offer her a drink then? Can you show me?"

_Shit._  "Sure..."  _Someone help!_  He looked around and saw a lone young woman sitting at the table behind them, and Colin pleaded with his eyes for him to try this _'offer someone a drink'_  move on her.

Link stood up and walked towards her, desperately hoping that everything would end well. "Hello."

She looked up, her dusky (or ruby red?) eyes questioning.

He couldn't help but to stare at her in awe.

Black was what she wore, a sleeveless shirt, a leather pants with high-heeled boots reaching below her knees and only a thin blue scarf broke the apparent black theme of her clothing. Her hair was fiery red, the contrast between it and the pale grey-ish skin of her bare shoulders was captivating to say the least.

She was, on all accounts, a very attractive woman.

A very attractive  _Twili_  woman, the first one he's ever seen in his life.

"Yes?" she finally voiced her confusion at the fact that he was just standing there, staring at her like some sort of an art work.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he quickly asked, breaking from his trance and not caring about how nervous he sounded. He then saw that she already had something to drink and mentally slapped himself.

She looked at him for a while then, her confused expression turning into an amused one. "Sure, why not?"

"Thank you," Link said and offered a small smile before he returned to Colin.

"So...?" the boy started.

"And that's how you offer someone a drink, Colin. You have to be prepared for rejection," Link proudly declared, hoping that this lesson would be enough for today.

"She didn't."

"She didn't what?"

"Reject you, I mean," Colin noted, pointing at the lady.

And much to his surprise, when he turned to see what Colin had meant, she acknowledged him with an amused smirk.

"What? But I thought..."

Colin excused himself at that, and with a knowing smile, he wished him good-luck before he left.

* * *

"Do you always run off when girls accept your offer?" she asked the moment he sat across her table, looking as though she was having the time of her life.

"Not always," he mumbled, blushing to his ears.  _This is embarrassing._

"Well, I'm waiting for my promised drink," she smirked widened before she leaned close, whispering, "or were you lying about that?"

He shook his head, he wasn't one to break his promises and he wasn't going to start now.

_But..._

"How about I order a pie for you? Telma makes the most delicious pumpkin pies in this town." He offered again with a smile. He really didn't want to force her to get another drink when she had one already, and it also would look rather foolish if he still pretended that he didn't see it, _it was right in front of him!_

She looked unsure for a moment before she shrugged. "I never had a pumpkin pie before, but I'll take your advice, maybe I'll end up liking it."

* * *

And what do you know, she did.

"This stuff is good!" she exclaimed, happily munching on her third slice of the pie. She honestly looked rather adorable with her cheeks puffed up like that, he wasn't sure if he should voice these thoughts though, maybe she wouldn't be as amused as he was about them.

So, he settled for beaming brightly. "Told you it was delicious."

They talked for a long while after finishing the pie Telma made for them, and Link was surprised about how easy it was to have a conversation with Midna (he told her that he found her name to be pretty, she countered that she found his name to be hilarious and proceeded to make some puns with it). He found himself going from silly topics: like the fact that he can't help himself from petting every cat that comes in his way, to serious ones: like the fact that he lived all alone with no living relatives to count on.

He thought that it was scary that he was opening up to someone he only just met, yet it somehow felt unbelievably _right._

Midna, in return, told him few things about herself. He learned that she was twenty four and that she was on vacation when he asked her about why she was here (it was a known fact that the Twili only lived in major cities where the portals to their realm were maintained. Seeing her on the small town of Ordon was a surprising to say the least).

He wanted to ask why she was in a vacation in the first place but he chose against it, he felt that it was a matter she didn't want to through.

Soon, though, it was time to leave.

He wouldn't admit it (maybe she would find him to be creepy or something) but he was really sad to see her go, he really had fun talking with her. It's not an everyday occurrence to talk to someone from out of Ordon, especially not someone as interesting (and attractive) as Midna.

_Is it silly for him to think that he already likes her?_

He was about to say  _'It was nice to meet you.'_  when she handed him a piece of paper. Unfolding it, he couldn't but to raise an eyebrow in honest questioning.

"You're serious about this? You're seriously handing me your phone-number."

"I don't know if you're adorably oblivious or if you have something against me, but yeah, I'm serious." Much to his surprise, she wasn't smirking in amusement or looking annoyed, she was smiling genuinely at him.

_She had a really beautiful smile._  He couldn't help himself from smiling in return. "When should I call you?"

"Anytime you like," she replied, offering a wink before she left.

His eyes followed her trail until she was out of his sight, and he looked again at the note under her number:

_[You still didn't buy me a drink._

_Try again.]_

_When did she even write this?_  "Alright," he chuckled, utterly amused at her antics, "I'll try not to fail next time."


	2. First Dates and Dramatic Goats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some aspects in this fic might be weird. Just saying.

"Took you long enough."

 _"Pardon?_ " The smirk she had on her face faded when she heard the voice of the caller.

With a sigh, Midna answered, "Nothing. What do you want, Zelda?"

She could feel the other woman raising an eyebrow skeptically, not convinced but letting go of the matter for now. _"You know what I want very well. Why the hell did you run off? In the middle of a deal signing no less."_

 _Oh, she's swearing. She must be really pissed off._  "How did you get this number?" Midna shot back, smirking when she heard the irritated sigh Zelda let out upon hearing her reply.

_"I have my ways. Now answer me."_

"For your information, I didn't run off. I just took a short vacation." Zelda could scold her all she wanted, she didn't regret a thing.

_"And you think when you're about to take over your family's company is a perfect time for that?"_

"Exactly. You know me too well, darling." She tried her hardest not to let out a laugh, she didn't want to get killed.

_"I don't care what your reasons are, if you don't get back to Castle City soon I will make you **pay**."_

"Aww, you're so cute when you're trying to be threatening." Midna cooed mockingly.

_"I am serious!"_

"Sure you are." She snickered before her expression turned serious. "Tell you what, you hold off the deal until I come back and I promise you won't wait for long. How about that?" As much as it was fun to tease her friend, she didn't want Zelda to guilt-trip her into coming back.

_"And when will you come back?"_

"Soon," she answered, "will you lay off me for now?"

_"Alright, but if you didn't-"_

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. Thanks, I owe you big time." And with that, Zelda sighed dejectedly and hung up.

"Rude..." Midna noted.  _Well, it's not like there is anything more to say._

That's Zelda for you, all in all: business.

Zelda Harkinian, her best (though it was an un-admitted term between them) friend of ten years. She's the dignified owner of Hyrule company, and even with her young age, she managed to rise her business to new heights, prospering with each day passing.

They met ten years ago in a party her father held for the event of signing the first deal between their family's companies. It was a major thing back then; the Hyrule company was the biggest company in the light realm, not to mention that the trades between the light and twilight realms were rare and few in numbers even with the war between the two sides ending hundreds of years ago. Their fathers' deal was a thing of controversy to say the least, but it worked. The Twili traveling for business in the light realm was a normal sight these days - if only in the major cities - and vice versa.

Her and Zelda's first meeting was...  _special_  to say the least. She noticed Zelda all alone and quiet in a corner and decided to talk to her, only to trip and spill her drink on her. And instead of apologizing, Midna only laughed at the other girl's misfortune.

To her defense though, she really looked hilarious, all surprised and disgusted by the stickiness of mango juice. And her uncontrollable laughter caused Zelda to laugh along with her anyway.

They became friends after that, and it helped that both of their fathers were friends too.

Few months ago, her father died, leaving the company to her instead of her older brother Zant. She didn't knew why he did that; their relationship wasn't that great and it wasn't like she expressed any interest in running the Fused Shadows, the biggest company in the Twilight realm. Zant did, and he is rather upset about it to this day.

And that's when Zelda's nagging came; she didn't want to deal with Zant. Brilliant as he was, no one could deny his corrupt methods.

Midna didn't want to run a company, she didn't want to be like her father, all stressed and cold-hearted. She wanted to live her life and find a job she liked, a job where she didn't have to listen to her father's advisers pressuring her with their decisions and demeaning her when she made her own.

And that's why she took few days (weeks) off, if she was destined to have this job for the rest of her life, might as well have whatever freedom she could get before accepting her fate.

Her phone rang again, and she checked the number before she answered this time.

It wasn't Zelda's.

Curious and maybe even slightly hopeful (not that she would ever admit it), she let the caller speak first.

_"Hello, is this Midna?"_

She couldn't help but to break into a smile. "You certainly know how to keep a lady waiting, huh?"

Link laughed sheepishly.  _"I wanted to call sooner, but I thought it was improper."_

 _Who taught him these stuff?_  "Alright," she said, accepting his reasoning nonetheless. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice."

 _"Uh..."_   _He's probably fighting a blush right now,_  she thought with a smirk.  _"How about I show you around? You're still new to Ordon, right?"_

_Well, it'll be nice to know more about where I am, considering that I chose to stay in this town on a random whim._

"Sure, that'll be lovely."

* * *

At first, Midna didn't take notice of Link. She was more absorbed in the newspaper she bought earlier to see him entering the diner. It was only after she neatly folded the paper and boredly took a look at her surroundings that she saw him from behind, talking to a young boy whom he later said his name was Colin. She was about to ignore them and order herself something to eat, but then she overheard them and got curious.

Link, who had his back turned towards her at the time, was teaching Colin how to ask a girl out. And judging from his tips, Midna knew he was making them up.

_Still, they could work. It's best to teach the next generation to be polite and not be total jerks._

She feigned disinterest in them, not wanting them to know that she was listening in to them out of sheer boredom. She didn't look up until Link stood before her, looking utterly nervous.

The first thing she noticed about him was that he was short, definitely shorter than her. His dirty-blond hair was stylishly messy and his eyes were a pretty shade of blue. The baggy clothes he wore made him look casual and carefree.

Overall, he looked attractive for a light-dweller,  _very_  much so.

She didn't know that the simple act of him asking her for a drink and her going along and accepting his offer would end up so well. He made a good company and was very pleasant to be around with, and they talked like long-life companions over pumpkin pies. She felt strangely drawn towards him and she suspected that he felt the same.

So she gave him her phone-number, his reaction made her even more determinate to get to know him more.

She played along at first, but now... now she was serious.

* * *

Looking into the mirror one last time, she hummed approvingly at how she looked. A white pants and a long-sleeved dark blue shirt with some Twili markings that no light-dweller will ever understand the meaning of. Nothing fancy but enough to look good, she still had an image to maintain after all.

Standing in front of the hotel she was staying at, she didn't wait for Link for long before he showed up... on a motorcycle.

_Hmmm, I could get used to this image._

Tidying up his mess of a hair after he pulled off his helmet, he smiled when his eyes fell on her. "If I knew that you'd dress up like that, I would've chosen something more stylish."

He looked rather great in his green plaid shirt and black jeans, she didn't see what he was talking about. "You look nice enough, don't worry."

Smiling once more, he offered her a helmet after she rode behind him, her arms already circling on his waist. "So, where are we going?"

Turning on the engine, Link answered, "The local movie theater," before she could comment, he continued with a chuckle, "trust me, movies in Ordon are very different."

* * *

He was right, movies in this town were different.

"Is this movie about goats?"

"Yup," Link answered, munching on his popcorn while paying his full attention on the screen.

"A love story about goats?"

"You can't deny how dramatic it is though," he defended.

He was... right. The movie was oddly intriguing despite the bizarre premise. From the soundtracks to the dialog and dubbing, they all  _clicked_. "So, how exactly did this movie come to see the light?" Midna asked, munching on the popcorn and focusing on the screen herself.

"It was meant to be a documentary at first," he took a moment to cheer for Julie, the protagonist, for leaping above the fence to see her love, Leo, "but then the college kids who filmed this noticed the goats' behavior and decided to make it into a full-blown movie. It became really popular in this town ever since."

"I see," she muttered and then turned towards him.  _He's really into this movie, huh?_

She should feel offended that he was paying more attention on goats than on her, dates to the movies were just an excuse to flirt or make-out in the dark after all. But she couldn't help but to smile - almost fondly - at the way he was openly fascinated by the movie, as if he was seeing it for the first time.

It was adorable really.

Link caught her staring and titled his head confusedly. "Are you alright? Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Nah." She shrugged. "I was thinking about something."

The goat watching resumed then, until...

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that goat wearing a dress?"

"She wants to feel pretty in her wedding, Midna. Cut her some slack."

* * *

"Don't deny it, you enjoyed watching that movie," Link teased, wiggling his eyebrows knowingly. Midna only shoved him playfully, not wanting to admit that she did like it, weird and odd as it was.

After they got out of the movie theater, they stopped at a humble stand that Link claimed it made the best sandwiches in the world (and Midna found that Link was right about his proclaims), and took a long ride around town before they finally stopped at the hotel.

"Next time, I'll show you the park. It's beautiful this time of year," he beamed, but then he realized what he just said and continued hesitantly, "if you're willing of course."

Midna let out a sigh. "You really need to stop being so unsure. Tonight was fun, somewhat weird but fun."

He looked relived but still albeit doubtful. In her opinion, there was no reason to be worried. She didn't put up with people she didn't like.

So she did the only thing she could think of and kissed him. It was chaste, barely a touch and not the kind she would give out normally, especially to a person she was rather attracted to.

Pulling away, she smirked at the way his face reddened at this simple kiss. It made her think of how he'll react at a more passionate one. "Goodnight, Link."

He looked a bit dazed before he composed himself. And he smiled, eyes shining in certainty for her actions.

"Goodnight, Midna."


	3. Cat Quests and Dances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some few made-up stuff ahead, mainly the lyrics.

If there was anyone he would forever feel grateful to, it would be Rusl. He was a family friend who took him in after his parent's sudden death, looking after him like his own son. He and his wife, Uli, made him feel like he had a family again, so it shouldn't be a surprise that he loved and held them in the highest regard.

Though sometimes, they could be a bit embarrassing.

"So I heard from Colin that you're dating a Twili woman," Rusl casually said, not even looking up from his newspaper.

He was going back home after work when he saw Colin at his front door, bashfully bidding goodbye to a girl whom he recognized to be Beth, one of the kids he used to babysit. Deciding to say 'Hi', Link asked Colin about whether he confessed his feelings or not after Beth had left, and the teen only nodded and looked after Beth's trail, sporting a furious blush on his cheeks.

_So she's the one..._

Colin insisted on inviting him over, reasoning that it's been a while since he visited them.

And that's how he found himself starting to blush as Rusl questioned him, Uli trying to hold back her giggles at his stammering.

"U-uh, yes..." Link managed to respond, too busy trying not to spill the juice Uli kindly served to him in his surprise.

"What is she like?" the older man asked.

"She's... nice." Rusl finally looked up from his newspaper to look at him with a raised eyebrow, so Link continued, "she's funny and teases me a lot. She's really beautiful, too. And maybe it's weird and too forward, but I really like being with her."

Something about his tone must've sounded telling because Rusl smiled knowingly then. "I see. I'm sure Colin will like being your Best Man."

Link looked at him confusedly for a moment. "What do you mean?" When Uli finally gave in and laughed her heart out, he realized what the other had meant.

"Rusl!"

* * *

As the days passed by, she was finding it harder and harder to accept the idea of leaving this town and returning to the city. Maybe because of its peaceful nature that she has grown attached, or maybe because everyone was easy-going and nice that she didn't feel wary or pressured.

Or maybe because of a certain country bumpkin.

They had gone on a few dates after that day at the movies, each date was as wonderful and charming as the first. From the park to a restaurant to a shooting-range (she found out that Link was quite the archer and that she wasn't half-bad herself), all were enjoyable and genuine. There wasn't anything forced between them, and she honestly could say that she truly looked forward to their meetings.

_Do I really like him to that extent?_

Her musings were cut off when a small rock hit her head, and looking up in annoyance, she saw someone climbing up an apartment building she was standing next to. The guy, she concluded, looked alarmingly familiar.

"Link?"

He perked up at her voice and he slightly titled his head, confirming her suspicion. "Midna?"

"What in the Twilight Realm are you doing up there?" The apartment building was rather high, and Link looked like he was struggling to hold on.

"Saving a cat?"

 _You're risking your life... for a cat?_  "What cat?" she asked instead, opting not to voice her concerns, they would fall on deaf ears anyway.

"That cat," Link answered simply, turning his head to the side and pointing towards the spooked-looking feline at the corner of the ledge, "and it's afraid of heights if you're asking why."

Midna let out a defeated sigh. "Drop to the ledge under you then; the one you're on is broken half-way."

"Okay." He did as he was told, not questioning her at all.

 _It's almost frightening how much he trusts me,_  she thought, warily watching the other, her heart jumping every time he slightly stumbled as he stepped underneath the ledge that the cat was on.

_I'm not going to betray it though._

"Check if the ledge is stable before climbing up, Link. With how old this building is, I wouldn't be surprised if it collapsed on you."

"Always the optimist huh, Midna?" He called out as he checked the said ledge, careful not to startle the cat.

"Just being real." Midna shrugged.

He finally climbed up and picked up the cat. But then, as Link readied himself to climb down, the cat freaked out and attempted to escape from his hold, causing them to fall.

Minda couldn't be more grateful for being a Twili at that moment, her realm's magic prevented both Link and the cat from falling, and herself from having a heart attack.

"You're an idiot," she hissed when Link finally opened his eyes in confusion, as if questioning why he wasn't dead or seriously injured right now. And then she saw the way he was cradling the cat, probably to protect it from the fall.  _Even when he's about to die..._

"But you saved me," he shot back with a cheeky grin. "What was that by the way? I've never seen anything like it before."

"Twili magic," Midna explained, flickering her fingers to create a portal in the air. She couldn't help but to feel totally smug about the awed expression on Link's face upon witnessing her magic, she belonged to one of the few families that didn't completely lose their power after the war, so she took immense pride in her abilities.

Accepting her explanation, Link turned to the cat - that was still cradled in his arms - and smiled. "Let's get you back to your owner, I'm sure that she's incredibly worried."

"Tell her that she should invest in a leash or a small cell," Midna called out after them.  _Where's the fire department in this town anyway? Isn't saving cats in their job description or something?_

* * *

Link offered to walk her home after he returned the cat.  _It should be the other way around though, I'm not the one who fell._

They walked in silence, probably because the seriousness of what happened earlier dawned on them, and what would've happened if she wasn't there or didn't have her powers.

The thought was sobering to say the least.

"You're an awesome guide, you know that?" Link said, cutting off the silence at last. "I wouldn't have saved that cat if you didn't watch out for me."

 _He's trying to make me feel better,_  Midna realized, and she smiled softly in response before sporting a teasing smirk.

"Well one of us has to be competent." She decided to play along. "And you won't think that I'm awesome after a whole quest with me, I'd boss you around for the hell of it."

"I won't regret it though," Link finished for her, smiling in that goofy way that she was really starting to love.

* * *

"Did you check under the couch?" It's amazing how many things Midna lost every day.

_"Why would a bracelet be under a couch? I'm not that forge- oh..."_

"So you did find it." Link smirked, relishing on his victory.

They have been having these sort calls lately. Whenever they weren't busy, one of them would call the other and then talk about random things. As a result, they became knowledgeable about each other's habits and living places, even when they still haven't visited them.

 _"Yeah, yeah. You were right."_  He was sure that she was pouting right now, and the thought made him grin.

What followed after that was Midna's ranting, he was the listener in their new-founded relationship, so he didn't mind it. And Midna had a lovely voice anyway.

But there was something on his mind today, and he didn't want to delay it again.

"Hey Midna," he started, and she immediately stopped talking. He wasn't the one to cut her off while talking usually so it must've seemed odd. "Are you free tomorrow night? I want to show you something if you are."

_"I'm free every night, Link. I'm on a vacation, remember?"_

_Yeah, I remember,_ he thought, undeniably sad. Between their dates and conversations, he forgot that Midna didn't live here, that she had a home to return to.

_"Link?"_

"Ah, sorry! I kinda got lost in my thoughts. So are we set?"

If she was going to leave, might as well make her time in Ordon memorable.

* * *

"So, what is this place?" Midna asked, looking around curiously.

It was a short journey until they reached where Link wanted to show her. She expected a lot of things but a quiet spring wasn't among them. It was beautiful though, especially when the moonlight made the spring sparkle.

"It's the Ordon Spring," Link answered, taking off his shoes and signalling her to do the same. "It used to be a resting place for travelers and a playground for the town's children. But it got abandoned with time."

"Shame," she mused aloud, walking with her bare feet towards the center of the spring.

"I agree. I've always liked it here, it always helped me to clear my mind." Offering his hand, Link asked with a smile, "Would you like to dance?"

Accepting his hand with an amused smirk, Midna couldn't help but to note, "My, you certainly are acting like a proper date tonight."

Link snorted. "Are you implying that I didn't act like one before?"

"Goats."

"Hey, you liked that movie!" Link defended.

 _He's very cute when he's all defensive,_  Midna thought fondly, trying her hardest not to laugh. So she pressed closer to him and subtly urged for them to start dancing. Of course, with his short stature, his eye-level was right in front of her chest, a fact that made him rather flustered as he avoided looking ahead. She didn't mind that though, and she only smirked at his flushed face. "We can't keep dancing without music, you know. Got any ideas?"

Link nodded and sang.

_"Make it rain, make it rain, all over Termina_

_Let my tears rain, my thunder roar_

_Make it rain, make it rain, all over Termina_

_Let my rain wash your sorrows."_

The song wasn't romantic in the least, but Link's voice was so soothing that she ended up liking it anyway. "What is it called?"

"The Song of Storms, at least that's what I remember hearing from my dad. My great grandfather was a traveler and he learned a lot of songs in his travels, this song was one of them. It became some sort of a tradition in my family to learn them all."

"You know others?"

"Well, yeah." He looked sheepish and sad, she guessed that this was a subject he didn't talk about often. "Those songs are one of the few things I have about my family, so I use them to remember."

"I see. Sing them to me then," she requested.

With a grateful smile, he did.

She was finding herself addicted to his voice and embrace as he sang and she hummed along, wanting for these moments to last but knowing that they won't.

"You smell nice," she noted as she rested her head on his shoulder, in an attempt to escape the depressing thought.

Link chuckled. "I'm trying to impress you, can't smell like horse-shit now, can I?"

"Classy."

"You... smell nice too," he murmured after a moment of complete silence, as if he were in a trance.

Midna didn't know whether to be offended or amused, but she bit down her arguments when he gently stroked her hair.

"Beautiful."

She looked up at that, confused.

Link looked at her right in the eyes and said, "You are beautiful."

She wanted to say something about cliches, but Link chose that moment to kiss her, passionately so. In a way that left her breathless and aching for more.

"Sorry..." he whispered as he stepped away, equally breathless himself.

"You should be. Why did you stop?" It was her that kissed him this time, fully intending to continue.

* * *

They danced and kissed and sang unromantic songs until the hour of twilight.

And by the end of the night, both of them were hopelessly addicted.


	4. Snoozes and Attachments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some suggestive themes ahead.

"Here it is, my humble abode," Link announced as he opened his apartment's door, gesturing for Midna to come in.

Much to his surprise, Midna looked mildly impressed as she looked around. "Cozy."

His apartment wasn't that interesting at all. Green - his favorite color - was found everywhere in different kinds of shades. Mismatched plates and frames were scattered around in a seemingly fruitless attempt at decoration. He had only bedroom, one bathroom and some sort of a fusion between a living-room and a kitchen.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure if it was kitchen in the first place.

"Thank you," he said, happy about her simple compliment.

After giving a brief tour to show her where everything was in-case she needed anything, he went to the 'supposed' kitchen to make dinner. And as he chopped the veggies for the soup he's planning to make (because you can't mess up a simple Yeti soup), he glanced at Midna every now and then, marveling on how her presence seemed to fit in his small apartment, this small town, this whole thing.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, and he realized that he had been staring at her like an idiot for a while, totally forgetting about the soup.

"Nothing," he mumbled, trying to refocus his attention on the soup, "just glad that you're here."

Midna didn't look convinced, but she thankfully let the matter go with an amused smile.

* * *

Dinner was a success, Link proudly reflected.

Yes, the soup was a bit bland but it was mostly okay. And Midna certainly didn't complain. She only noted on how devoted he was for preparing this (romantic?) dinner, which was Midna's way of saying thanks for taking the trouble.

After that, they watched a horror/crime/comedy/something? movie, and Midna promptly fell asleep on his lap afterwards.

_She did seem a bit tired earlier..._

Even though he liked having to see her so peaceful and carefree, he knew he had to get her in a better position or else there would be a risk of her muscles aching terribly in the morning.

For someone so tall, Midna wasn't that heavy. He really had no trouble picking her up and setting her on his bed. Midna was a loud snorer, he discovered, a fact that made him snicker in amusement.

Having done with tucking her into bed, Link leaned in to place a soft kiss on her forehead before he stepped back and left, Midna's loud snores following him along.

_Oh yes, she will never hear the end of it from me tomorrow._

* * *

_This isn't my bed,_  was Midna's first thought upon waking up.

Looking around her surroundings, she saw that she was in a small room. There wasn't anything remarkable about it but it oozed comfort somehow. Only when she saw the green that she remembered what happened; that she fell asleep so easily after a warm dinner.

She was having trouble sleeping these days but she never thought that she would be  _that_  tired because of it.

_And here I thought I was going to get laid..._

Letting out a disappointed sigh, she got out of the room, her eyes searching for Link until they fell on his sleeping form on the couch.

"So you spent the night here, huh? Couldn't you at least give me a cuddle?" Her question went unanswered of course, so she decided to take a shower before trying to wake him up.

Link's bathroom was as simple as the rest of the apartment was. There were hardly any body-care products in the cabinets, and that meant that she had to settle for using a simple soap and shampoo.

Wrapping a towel around herself lazily, she got out of the bathroom and was about to put on her clothes, but then a delicious aroma caught her attention and she chose against that.

Link was cheefully humming as he cooked breakfast, not noticing her approaching at all.

"What are you cooking?" she asked, sitting on the counter behind him.

"Oh, good mornin-" The smile he had as he turned around completely disappeared when he saw her; legs crossed casually and towel barely covering anything.

Midna knew she was attractive, denying that fact was rather foolish and useless in her opinion. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she liked the attention her looks brought her, and her current state certainly didn't make her easier to ignore.

So it wouldn't be surprising how she relished in the attention Link was giving her; lips parted, face impossibly flushed, and eyes filled with open fascination and awe and  _want_.

Her smile turned feral at that last note and she asked again, faking obliviousness while inwardly enjoying his flustered state, "What are you cooking?"

His eyes trailed after a drop of water sliding down her throat and he swallowed thickly. "Just an omelet," he answered, turning away to tend to his work, and trying his hardest to stay composed when she knew he couldn't be farther from that.

_Not so fast, darling._  She snickered, swiftly hopping from the counter and stepping towards him until her chest was snugly pressed to his back. He let out a quiet gasp when she spoke, breath hot and soft against the nape of his neck, "It smells  _wonderful_."

It was too good to last, she supposed. Things looked like they were finally going to the direction she wanted, but then Link's phone rang and he went to answer it and the next thing she knew, he was hurriedly wearing his jacket and explaining what happened with an apologetic expression. "Some goats escaped at the ranch and they have no one but me available. Breakfast is ready so you don't have to do anything but turn off the stove."

Before she had a chance to say anything, he was already out of the door.

Midna only blinked in response.

_Did I just get cockblocked by goats?_

* * *

In an attempt at making up to her for running off so suddenly, Link invited her to see a sumo wrestling match with him.

_"It's really entertaining and fun to watch and anyone can participate!"_  he said then.

Midna was slightly doubtful but she went along with it; Link was apparently an expert on the 'puppy dog' look.

She knew he was too cute for her own good.

And so she watched the matches, cheering for ones and scoffing at the others. And soon enough she was picking favorites and betting against Link. It was just as he said before; the matches were entertaining, especially the ones that had Ordon's Mayor, Bo, in them. For such an old guy, he was surprisingly strong.

Said mayor perked up when he noticed Link in the crowd, and he immediately called out for him. "Well look who it is, my favorite sparring partner, Link! Come here, boy, let's show these folks how a proper match is done!"

Midna raised an eyebrow as she watched Link climb up the arena after some convincing from Bo.  _Can Link really stand up against this guy?_

Her doubts about Link's capabilities were forgotten the moment he took off his shirt and  _damn_ , the baggy clothes he insisted on wearing didn't do his body justice.

Staring at him rather longingly, she wondered why she was taking this relationship so slow. She would've gotten to see that fine body of his way sooner if she didn't.

When Link happily waved at her after he won against Bo, she waved back with a small smile, pretending that she wasn't openly ogling him moments ago.

* * *

Midna was leaving in two days.

It was a fact that was getting increasingly harder to ignore, especially when he was helping her pack her bags. He knew that asking her to stay longer would be too selfish of him, so he let those thoughts linger far back in his mind, not allowing them to surface.

She was with him at the moment, and he wasn't going to spend the last two days with her sulking endlessly.

He had better things to do, like giving her a goodbye gift for starters.

"What's that?" Midna asked, examining the small and humbly-wrapped box he offered to her rather curiously.

"Open it," he replied, inwardly nervous and fearful of what her reaction to it would be.  _She's going to think that it's silly, isn't she?_

Midna raised an eyebrow at his lack of answer but did as told, getting an ancient-looking hair band out of the box. "Oh..."

_Oh as in_ 'What kind of a gift is that' _or oh as in '_ It's nice' _?_  "I saw it yesterday while we were buying souvenirs for your friend, and I thought it would look pretty with your hair." And to prove his point, Link took the band from her and tied the ends of her hair together with it at the front.

"So," he started, looking anywhere but her, "do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, thank you." Her voice was so unusually warm that he couldn't help but to look at her, and when he did, she leaned in and kissed him so softly, he wouldn't have believed she did if it weren't for the fact that she was so close to him, a look he couldn't fathom its meaning in her eyes.

"Stay," she breathed.

Link suddenly found himself unable to speak and only managed to nod and kiss her back as a reply.

And with weeks of pent-up feelings and frustrations, it was no wonder that their kisses turned to bites and sucks and grinds and rubs, that their faint gasps turned to loud moans and groans.

It was clumsy, wild, loving, teasing and desperate all at once and he felt  _so good_. Midna seemed to love the fact that she was undoing him so expertly, getting sounds he never thought he even had out of him. He would be a huge liar if he said that he didn't love it, didn't love the control she had over his body.

"You are surprisingly loud for such a quiet guy." Midna snickered, making him blush to his ears after realizing what just happened.

"It wasn't that bad..." he mumbled, averting his eyes sheepishly.

"Wanna bet?" she challenged, mimicking his voice. "Oh, Midna please! Please don't stop!"

Link became impossibly red at that and only groaned in dismay.

Midna continued, ignoring his embarrassed state, "Seriously though, if I wasn't so turned on, I would've blackmailed you for it or just laughed my heart out."

"Well you... uh... you snore!" he shot back in a last attempt at keeping what remained of his dignity.

Midna gasped, scandalized. "I don't!"

"Oh, yes, you do. My bleeding ears are enough proof. " Link smirked, happy that had a something on her. "You snore loudly, annoyingly, constantly and I love you regardless."

His smirk faded when he realized what he just said, and Midna only looked at him in shock. He wanted to shrug it off as if he didn't say it, but upon reflection he concluded that yes, he loved Midna and yes, it was pretty stupid to admit that when she was going to leave days later and no, he didn't regret it.

Still, he wasn't going to ponder too much on it, and he certainly wasn't going to let Midna feel guilty about leaving, so he kissed her deeply and asked with a smile, "Up for round two? And can I be on top this time?"

The shocked look melted away from Midna's features as she smiled back at him. "Only if you can handle it."

* * *

_And I love you regardless._

Growing up, Midna received a lot of love confessions and declarations, each one rather elaborate and somewhat desperate. Her previous lovers tended to shower her with praise and affection until she got used to it, only accepting their gestures with a polite smile.

She never received a confession as simple as Link's though, she was never affected by one the way his confession did, too; inexpiable happiness swelling in her heart and peace filling her mind. It was a strange feeling that she took immediate liking to, a feeling that increased every time she remembered his words.

Link lay quietly beside her, face buried in the crook of her neck (she had no idea how he was able to breathe) and arm wrapped around her waist, and Midna couldn't remember feeling as comfortable as she did that moment.

"I love you too, dork," she whispered, gently holding him closer to her.

The thought of leaving pained her to no end.


End file.
